


How To Train Your Slave

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, from Non-con to Dub-Con, i'm sure i forgot a shitton of tags, seriously there's a little bit of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a new slave. Training ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend's birthday and I'm super proud of myself because I managed to hit all her kinks \o/.  
> I actually had a lot of fun writing it even though I did it during a family dinner with 10 other people in the room. But hey, no risk, no fun! Also it seems like I just can't keep the fluff out of my fics, I don't know why...

Looking back, finding a present for Dean wasn’t that difficult and Ellen truly wonders why she didn’t think of it first. She owns one of the best and most well-known slave training centers in the country and it really shouldn’t have taken her daughter (and personal secretary) Jo to figure out what to get her best employee as a thank you for his hard work.

Dean has always been the son she never had. He had initially worked as a mechanic, then took a part time job at the training center when they were short on staff, and he quickly turned out to be a natural at what he did. Which is why Dean is now the highest ranking employee in the company and after almost three years it’s time for him to get a reward.

Jo suggested giving him his own personal slave, not only because it’s a fitting choice considering their line of work but also – and Ellen appreciates that – to give Dean some company. Work is important to him and so his social life is kind of nonexistent outside of the friendships with a few colleagues.

This is how Ellen finds herself at a slave auction in town, the third one she’s been to so far because her gift has to be perfect, and until now everything has been rather disappointing. She’s already thinking about where to try next when a boy is led to the auction block.

He’s maybe twenty years old, muscled yet slim, with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Ellen’s interest is definitely caught and that’s more than she can say about all the other slaves she’s seen.

The auctioneer tells them that the boy’s name is Castiel, he’s 21 years old and that only a few days before he’s been taken off the streets after he presumably ran away from home which means he isn’t trained yet. He doesn’t have any diseases and as far as they can tell he’s still a virgin. Ellen grins. Perfect.

******

Castiel recognizes the woman who buys him as Ellen Harvelle and he has no idea how to feel about that.

He had known from the moment he ran away from home that they would get him eventually but still, the last four days have been terrifying and exhausting. Since his capture he’s been through countless exams and questionings and in the end they put a collar and cock cage on him before leading him to one of the cells in the back of the auction house.

Now he’s kneeling in a room, one of the handlers holding his leash while the other three are standing around, waiting for his new owner to come and get him. He’s going to Harvelle’s, and while they have a reputation of being a good facility that doesn’t abuse its slaves, they also specialize in the training of sex slaves and Castiel is really not looking forward to that. But it’s not like he has a choice.

The training center is more or less like he expected it to be, very clean and impersonal, the same white corridors everywhere he looks. He doesn’t want to think about what might be behind the doors. They put him in a cage for the night, leaving him alone with his thoughts of what might happen tomorrow.

After a night of restless sleep Castiel is taken to a separate room. Shortly after that Ellen walks in and finally explains to Castiel what is about to happen to him.

As it turns out he’s not here to be trained with the others, he’s supposed to be a present for Dean, one of the employees.

It’s only a few minutes later when a man comes in and if this is Castiel’s new owner then at least he’s attractive.

The man just stares at him until Ellen speaks up. “Well, Dean, what do you think?”

Dean (so it’s really him) walks in a circle around Castiel, looking him up and down but not touching him. When Dean is satisfied he turns around to Ellen.

“He’s perfect, Ellen. Thank you. I’ll take a closer look at him later if that’s okay with you, I’d like to get some work done first.”

Ellen nods and waves at the two handlers standing by the door who come forward to lead Castiel out of the room. He looks back at Dean one more time and blue eyes meet green before the door closes between them. 

******

Ellen is officially the best person on the planet. Not only has she gotten him his own slave as a present but an extraordinarily beautiful one at that. Dean doesn’t even dare to ask how much he cost her.

“Don’t thank me yet, he might seem cute but that doesn’t mean he’ll be easy to train. He’s technically still wild after all. Then again I know you love a good challenge, so you’ll appreciate him either way. But now you should go, we both got work to do and you’ll probably want some get-to-know-eachother-time with your present later. By the way, I expect you to keep me updated on your progress with him.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you more details than you probably want. See you later, Ellen.” With one last grin at Ellen Dean leaves the room, eager to get most of his work for the day done so he can spend some quality time with Castiel.

After supervising the daily check-up of the slaves assigned to him and some seriously boring paperwork, Dean is finally on his way to the room where he ordered some of the handlers to bring Castiel.

When he arrives he finds him standing in the middle of the room next to the examination table, completely naked, staring back at him. Dean doesn’t waste any time with formalities, just orders Castiel to get on the table and almost laughs when he sees the defiant and angry look in Castiel’s eyes before the boy lies down on the table. These kinds of slaves are Dean’s favorites, the ones that accepted their fate and don’t physically fight back but still have enough spirit to give him something to work with.

He doesn’t like breaking his slaves like so many others do, he always tries to keep their personalities as intact as possible while still making them docile and obedient. It’s difficult, but Dean is good at what he does, there’s a reason why he’s considered one of the best slave trainers in the country. He admits to being more on the soft side of the trainer spectrum and he’s not really a fan of the harder punishments, but he can’t be lenient with his clients’ property so he’s usually a lot stricter during training than he would like to be. Now that he has his own slave he can freely choose what he wants to do.

Turning back to the task at hand, he fastens Castiel’s wrists to the side of the table and then pulls out the stirrups. Those seem to intimidate Castiel, who vehemently refuses to put his legs in them, and Dean won’t have any of that. He reaches down to pull at Castiel’s balls and squeezes them, lightly at first, but tightening his grip until Castiel finally relents and lifts up his legs so Dean can secure them with the leather cuffs, leaving him completely exposed.

“See, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Castiel just glares at him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to this kind of thing, I’ll make sure of it.” Dean keeps talking while he takes the cock cage off, he isn’t going to let Castiel come but right now he wants to see all of him.

“We won’t do much today, I’ll try to get to know your body a little bit so I can make a plan for your training and buy the necessary stuff. You just lie back and relax.” Dean winks at him but Castiel just stares back with barely disguised hate in his eyes. Dean will work on that part of the training later.

He spends the next half hour just dragging his hands over Castiel’s body, admiring the smooth skin and build of his new slave. He has well defined muscles, extremely kissable lips, a cock that’s just the perfect size with nice full balls to match and a cute pink hole that Dean doesn’t dare to touch yet. He’s especially happy when just a slight tug on Castiel’s nipples elicits a hiss.

“Sensitive, huh? I’ll let you in on a secret, mine are too. Which means I know exactly how to make you scream and beg.” Dean grins, but Castiel still hasn’t dropped the death glare, even though he is completely hard by now and has visible problems keeping still instead of thrusting his hips into the air.

“Okay, listen up.” Dean drops his hands from Castiel’s body and instead goes to stand next to his head, looking down at him. “You can call me Dean, no need for ‘master’ or ‘sir’. I don’t want you to be scared of talking to me. Of course I don’t take kindly to being talked back to, but unless I tell you to be quiet feel free to talk to me, ask me things and make conversation. Also I expect you to tell me if anything’s wrong, for example when you feel sick. Got that?” Castiel is staring but he nods ever so slightly and Dean takes that as his cue to continue.

“You’ll be staying here at the center for a little longer because I have preparations to make at home, probably buy some nice things we can play with. Considering what I’ve seen of you so far today there’s still a lot of training to do and we’re going to start tomorrow. I’m very much looking forward to that.” He ruffles Castiel’s hair and shoots him one last grin before turning around and leaving the room.

Outside he instructs two of the handlers to put the cock cage back on once Castiel is soft again and then bring him back to his cell for the night. He would need his rest for the things to come.

The next day finds both of them back in the same room, only this time Castiel is kneeling in front of Dean, who is playing with the riding crop he has in his hands.

“Okay, let’s start with something easy. We call it Presenting Position and I expect to see it whenever you’re kneeling in front of me like you do now. Open your legs a bit wider, I want to clearly see your cock and balls. Push your chest out a bit and put your hands flat on your thighs. And look at me.”

Castiel keeps resolutely staring at the ground, not moving a muscle. Sighing, Dean places the tip of the crop under Castiel’s chin to make him look up.

“I don’t really have any desire to hurt you and I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to hurt you either. If you obey, this will be a lot easier for both of us.”

At first it seems like Castiel won’t do anything but the he swallows and shifts into position. “Good boy.”

Dean grins and lets the crop trail down Castiel’s body until he can gently tap against the cock cage.

“I can already tell you that this will stay on, if you want release you have to earn it. Now I want you to crawl around the room for a bit, let’s see what you look like on all fours.” To Dean’s surprise Castiel doesn’t hesitate this time and starts crawling forward immediately. Maybe his little threat is already working.

They spend the next half hour like this, Dean watching Castiel, admiring the movement of his muscles and openly staring at his nice, round ass, while occasionally ordering him to assume the position he’s learned today.

Afterwards Castiel is flushed red, whether it’s from exhaustion or embarrassment Dean can’t tell, but he closes the session for the day anyways.

“That’s it for today, I’m afraid. I still have work to do and stuff to prepare at home. I promise that once I take you home with me I’ll have more time to play with you.”

The next day is dedicated to checking if Castiel remembers what he’s learned the day before and then one of Dean’s favorite things: blowjob training. There’s a line of dildos in various shapes and sizes put up on the table and Castiel’s eyes go wide when he sees it.

Dean has Castiel kneeling on the table next to them and hands him the smallest dildo available.

“Start with this. I’m gonna sit back and watch, better make it good.”

Castiel looks like he’s about to throw up, but he obeys, and it doesn’t even take Dean two minutes to realize that Castiel is a natural at this. The way he drags his tongue along the piece of plastic is doing things to Dean’s dick and the noises he makes aren’t exactly helping either. Castiel works his way up to the bigger dildos and every time Dean hands him a new one he watches for a sign that Castiel will stop and refuse to continue. He never does though, even when he looks absolutely disgusted every time he gets something new to work on.

Dean notes with satisfaction that Castiel doesn’t seem to have a strong gag reflex which means teaching him deep-throating probably won’t be a big problem. He can’t wait for the day when it’s finally his own cock in Castiel’s mouth.

The next few days pass much the same, Dean doesn’t spend more than an hour with Castiel every day but he puts that time to good use. As he expected, Castiel manages to deep-throat one of the medium sized dildos before the end of the week and whenever Castiel isn’t trying to perfect his blowjob skills, Dean makes him wear a ball gag. “Not because you’re too loud or anything, I just like seeing your lips stretched around something.”

Friday creeps up on Dean and he decides it’s finally time to take Castiel home. He wants to spend more time with him and training will be easier at home, especially now that he’s got everything he needs for that set up. He doesn’t know how long it will take to get Castiel decently trained, but Ellen told him to stay home for as long as he needed to. Dean had never taken a day off before so she managed to convince him it would only be fair to give him some time off for this.

He still works the whole day until late in the evening but his mind is with Castiel the whole time. Before they head out Dean replaces the collar from the training center that Castiel is still wearing with one for the training at home. Castiel also receives a small white tunic that’s just about long enough to cover his most intimate parts.

He obediently follows Dean outside to the car and crawls into the small cage that’s strapped to the backseat. Once Dean is also in the car he starts the engine, humming along to the Metallica song blaring from the radio. He can’t wait to get home.

******

It’s not until they are actually inside Dean’s house and Castiel has taken off his tunic for things to sink in. With a pang Castiel realizes that this will be his home for an indeterminate amount of time, this will be the place where he eats, sleeps and where Dean will ‘train’ him. He shudders.

Castiel hates himself for how easily he allowed Dean to dominate him in the last week but he didn’t have much choice. As much as he hates the position he is in and wants to fight back, he isn’t prepared for the horrible punishments that would be surely to follow. He resists the urge to scratch his neck, the new collar is less restricting than the old one but it’s still itchy and uncomfortable to wear. He will have to get used to it.

Dean has already taken off his jacket and shoes when he turns around.

“Okay, I’m gonna give you a tour of the house and lay down some rules so you better pay attention. I won’t ask whether you understood everything or not, if you have questions you need to ask me yourself. But first things first.” He reaches out and pushes Castiel to his knees.

“You’ll stay on all fours at all times, meaning you’re only allowed to crawl around. Exceptions to the rule are when I tell you that you can get up, you’re allowed to walk up and down the stairs normally and you can get up when you need to use the bathroom. You’ll always have to ask for permission for that first though. You’re not allowed on the furniture unless I say otherwise. That goes for the sofa, the bed upstairs and pretty much everything else in the house. Now it’s time to show around, follow me.”

Castiel almost refuses to move but he supposes he should get to know the house at least and so he starts crawling.

The first room they enter is the kitchen. It’s normal as far as kitchens go but there are three things that catch Castiel’s attention. In one corner he can see what looks like a big basket for dogs with a bunch of pillows and blankets in it, there are two chairs at the table, a pillow lies next to one of them on the ground and there’s a dildo strapped to the seat of the other. Castiel has a feeling he knows what they’re for and Dean confirms his worries only seconds later.

“This basket is for you and I think you can guess which of the chairs is yours. I will tell you before every meal whether I want you on the chair or kneeling next to me. Oh, and there will always be a bowl of water in the corner in case you get thirsty during the day. Come on, let’s see the living room now.”

The living room is across the hall and quite big. There are shelves with tons of books and DVDs, a sofa, another basket next to it, two armchairs, a coffee table and a TV. Dean lets him get a good look at the room before they head towards the back of the house where a door leads to the terrace and garden. They don’t actually go outside though, instead looking at the last two rooms on the ground floor which turn out to be just small storage rooms.

Dean doesn’t linger for long and leads Castiel upstairs. The two rooms on the left are a guest room and a bathroom, but they’re not usually used so they turn towards the rooms on the right.

One of them is Dean’s office, and when they enter Castiel is greeted with a sea of folders and boxes, all labeled with names, dates and various abbreviations. Dean must notice his confused look because he answers the unasked question.

“Training reports, contracts and other important business shit. Hell, I think there are some fan letters in there.” Dean chuckles. “But you don’t have to worry about that, if you’re ever in here it will only be to keep me company.” He gesture towards the desk and it’s only then that Castiel notices that there’s another one of the baskets next to it. He’s not even surprised anymore.

It’s not hard to guess what the last room will be. Dean’s bedroom looks nice enough and it has an adjoining bathroom. He sits down at the foot of the bed where yet another basket is positioned, and motions for Castiel to come closer.

“Now that you know where you’ll spend your time from now on there are a few more things you should know. I already told you that the cage won’t come off, I also want you plugged at all times. I heard that you’re a virgin so this will have to wait until tomorrow. I’ll take my time stretching you and then you’ll have a lot of time to get used to having something up your pretty little ass. It’s your duty to keep yourself clean, shower at least once a day and I expect you to shave regularly, I’ll provide you with everything you need.”

Dean grins and claps his hands. “Well, if you don’t have any questions I’d say we call it a day and go to bed, tomorrow is gonna be an interesting day. You’ll sleep in the basket, cuffed to the bedpost. Can’t have you wandering off in the middle of the night.”

After that they prepare for bed, Castiel is allowed to stand next to Dean when they brush their teeth and he’s allowed to use the toilet, even though Dean insists on keeping the door open.

Once they’re done, Dean ushers Castiel over to the basket where Castiel obediently lies down. He doesn’t even think of fighting Dean, the day was exhausting and all he wants to do is rest. At least it’s more comfortable than the cages in the center. Before Dean goes to bed he uses leather cuffs to bind Castiel’s wrists and ankles, and connects each pair with a chain to the bedposts on either side of the bed. The chains are long enough to allow Castiel to settle down comfortably and he manages to fall asleep in minutes.

When Castiel wakes the next morning it takes him a few moments to remember where he is. He groans, stretching his limbs and then he hears Dean laugh. “Good morning, Cas. I hope you slept well and are ready for today because I have plans for you.”

They go downstairs for breakfast, and Dean points to the pillow on the floor. He feeds Castiel bits of bacon and egg per hand, occasionally petting his hair, and although Castiel had thought about refusing the food he wasn’t strong enough to withstand the smell of the bacon that Dean held under his nose.

When they’re done it’s already late morning and, according to Dean, time to start with the training. He leads Castiel to the living room and orders him to kneel on the table. It’s the first time since he’s been here that Castiel flat out refuses to obey, he stays kneeling next to the coffee table which at least looks sturdy enough to support his weight.

Dean just sighs and crouches down, tipping Castiel’s head up with his fingers so they can look at each other.

“You’ve been doing so well until now, do you really think you’re doing yourself any favors with this? Don’t make this any harder for yourself than it has to be.”

They end up in a staring match and Castiel is the one to look away first, he can’t deal with the almost friendly look in Dean’s eyes, almost as if he actually cared about how Castiel feels.

Once Castiel complies and positions himself on the table on all fours, Dean starts stroking his back.

“Like I promised you yesterday I’ll get you opened up for your plug now. The more you relax the less painful it will be.”

Dean reaches down to cup Castiel’s balls, rolling them in his palm and making Castiel hiss. “You’re really full, while we’re at it I might as well milk you now considering you probably won’t get to come any time soon.”

Castiel doesn’t dare to look when Dean goes to fetch the lube, but his whole body tenses up when he feels a cold, wet finger pressing against his hole. He wants to flee, to run away from the intrusion, but he can’t, and soon he can feel the whole finger inside of him, gently moving around. Dean makes an approving sound and Castiel is sure his own face is beet red by now but there’s nothing he can do, not even when a second finger joins the first and Dean starts scissoring them.

It lasts only several seconds, until Dean touches a spot inside of him that makes Castiel see stars, and an involuntary moan escapes him.

“Like that, huh?” Dean sounds smug and Castiel would hate him for it if he wasn’t so desperately trying to get those damn fingers to touch him there again. Dean grants him his wish and starts rubbing his prostate properly, quickly reducing Castiel to a whimpering, shaking mess.

Castiel looks down between his legs just in time to see the first drop of milky white come falling from his still bound cock. He turns away and tries to ignore the waves of pleasure running through him. Dean doesn’t stop until his balls are empty and Castiel barely manages to stay in position instead of just lying down on the table.

He hisses when Dean, instead of pulling his fingers out, adds a third one and starts fucking him with them.

“You did so well, Castiel. Almost can’t believe you’re a virgin, you open up so nicely for me. I bet that annoying pressure in your balls is gone now. How many times we’ll have to do this in the future entirely depends on how good you are. You can either earn your orgasms or we can keep doing this, it’s up to you. I’ll plug you now and then you can rest until tomorrow.”

As soon as the words are out Castiel can feel something being pushed into his ass and he instinctively clenches around it.

“Fuck, I wish you could see yourself right now, you look so hot with that plug stretching you open.” Dean gives his ass a light smack. “You can get down now. Let’s see how you deal with having something inside of you.”

Castiel deals better than he at first expected to. The rest of the day is relatively uneventful, he follows Dean around the house, lying down in the basket in whichever room Dean happens to be in. At first moving had been nearly impossible but Castiel quickly adjusted, only feeling a slight discomfort when he lay or sat down the wrong way. Sleeping proves to be more difficult and after shifting around for nearly half an hour he finally finds a position that lets him rest peacefully.

The next two weeks pass similar to that first day, after breakfast they start their training sessions, often trying new things but always repeating lessons from before. Castiel perfects his deep-throating skills much to Dean’s pleasure, but that is pretty much the only thing that goes by without a hitch. Castiel refuses to do nearly everything Dean orders him to, but in the end, with a few choice words and gently spoken threats Dean always gets what he wants.

It’s only once that Castiel earns himself a spanking when he tries to kick at Dean who wants to bind his legs together. Castiel suffers through the 15 strokes to his ass, counting them all, and if his cheeks are a bit wet after the ordeal neither he nor Dean comment on it.

By the end of the first week Castiel nearly wishes that Dean would just milk him again, because he feels like he might explode. Dean has his mind set on getting him to come just from nipple play alone and every day he ties Castiel to the table, takes the cock cage off, and plays with his nipples for at least an hour.

The first time he uses the clamps Castiel screams, half in pain, half with pleasure. Dean just grins and keeps tugging at them, causing Castiel to arch his back and his cock to harden almost immediately. Castiel hates how easily he’s aroused by this.

There are other times when Dean doesn’t use the clamps, instead he’s happily kissing and licking Castiel’s nipples, occasionally nibbling at them with his teeth. Castiel hates that even more than the clamps, it doesn’t hurt, it just feels good and that makes it difficult to protest. It doesn’t matter though what Dean does, Castiel never actually manages to come, he gets painfully hard but eventually Dean decides he missed his chance for the day and holds a bag of ice against his cock until it’s soft again before locking it away. It’s frustrating.

The second week isn’t much better, Dean is still on his quest to torture Castiel’s nipples as much as possible, now even making him wear the clamps when he’s resting. He also replaces the old butt plug with a new remote controlled, vibrating one that quickly turns into one of Castiel’s worst nightmares.

Sometimes, when he’s watching TV in the evening, Dean allows Castiel to lie on the sofa with his head in Dean’s lap while Dean fingers him or slowly fucks him with a toy. Castiel has to begrudgingly admit that it feels very good, even though Dean always carefully avoids touching his prostate which drives him crazy.

Time passes slowly and it seems that no matter what Castiel does to resist, Dean won’t let him off the hook, he talks to him and always finds a way to get him to do what he wants. Castiel hasn’t really said a word since he moved in and he had tried and failed to hate Dean, he knows he should, but the man made it very difficult.

It’s a little over two weeks since Castiel moved in with Dean when he wakes from a nightmare, panting and drenched in sweat. All he remembers from it are fleeting pictures and the feeling of pain, no details, but it leaves him unsettled. He’s skittish, moody and angry and he makes sure Dean knows that he won’t play along today.

Castiel refuses to let Dean feed him, instead not eating anything at all, he refuses to suck on the dildos Dean laid out for him, even goes so far as to simply leave the room when Dean orders him to get on the table.

It’s late in the afternoon and Castiel is lying in the basket in the living room, watching Dean who is rearranging one of the DVD shelves. He hasn’t followed a single one of Dean’s commands today and he’s suspicious because Dean hasn’t even tried to talk to him, much less punished him. When Dean ignores him for the rest of the day and actually drags him by a leash to the bedroom that night Castiel thinks he might really have fucked up this time.

Dean keeps ignoring him.

Instead of handfeeding him like usual, he just puts a bowl in front of him, making him eat from that. Castiel spends most of the day lazing around, Dean doesn’t give him any orders, doesn’t so much as look at him.

After three more days of this Castiel is getting antsy. Beyond feeding him and cuffing him to the bed for the night, Dean doesn’t even acknowledge his existence. Castiel tries to get his attention a few times but Dean just walks around him or shoves him out of the way.

At first he’s angry and thinks about acting up, making Dean pay attention to him. There aren’t a lot of options though and actually attacking Dean or maybe just destroying some furniture isn’t something he actually wants to do. It’s even more frustrating than the times when Dean used to play with him.

Once the initial anger subsides Castiel starts thinking. He’s not so sure anymore that Dean is doing this to rile him up and it is entirely possible that he finally decided that Castiel wasn’t trainable and that he’s going to give him away again. That thought frightens Castiel more than he thought possible.

All things considered, his life isn’t that bad. Of course he would prefer being free but since that’s not a possibility anymore he will have to settle for less. Castiel could have been given to one of these cruel trainers he’s heard about, those who break their slaves with any means necessary, even if it means torturing them. Instead Castiel was given to Dean. Dean is kind, he doesn’t hurt Castiel just for the fun of it, he prefers talking to him instead of beating him into submission, he knows how to make Castiel feel good and he provides him with everything he needs in his everyday life, from food to shaving cream. His amazing looks are just a bonus.

Really, everything could have been so much worse and Castiel doesn’t want to lose what he has now. He promises himself that he will obey Dean from now on to show him how grateful he is and that he’s worth his time.

With that thought in mind Castiel spends the next two days hoping that Dean will come around and confront him, give him an order, or just do anything that will give Castiel an opening to explain himself to Dean. It doesn’t come and Castiel is too scared to take the first step himself.

It’s 3am according to the clock on Dean’s bedside table when things get too much and Castiel breaks. He can’t sleep, his whole body hurts because he’s terrified, he’s sure that any day now Dean will decide to throw him out and it makes his stomach twist in knots. There are tears on his cheeks and Castiel tries to rub them away but they keep coming and eventually he settles for silently sobbing into his pillow.

It takes him half an hour to decide that he has to do something and that he has to do it now before he loses the courage. He sits up and peeks over the edge of the bed to where Dean is still asleep.

Castiel takes a moment to figure out the best course of action before he leans over the foot of the bed as far as his bonds allow and gently nudges and licks at Dean’s ankles. It’s the most submissive gesture he can think of at the moment and he hopes it’s enough to wake Dean. Sure enough it doesn’t take long for Dean to stir and when he turns on the lamp next to the bed Castiel can see him staring down at him.

Dean doesn’t say anything and all of the things Castiel wanted to say suddenly seem so insignificant and all he manages is “I’m sorry”, followed by a choked sob.

There a several things he expects Dean to do, tell him to shut up, punish him, kick him out of the room. What he doesn’t expect is Dean getting up to untie him before ordering him to lie down on the bed. It’s the first time Castiel is allowed on it but the worry about what’s going to happen overshadows any confusion he might have.

Dean surprises him again when he simply lies down next to him and pulls the blanket around them both before wrapping his arms around Castiel. Castiel is stunned but doesn’t question it. He’s been completely starved of touch in the last week and there’s a warm, comfortable bed underneath him so he just cuddles up to the other man, enjoying the comforting arms around him and quickly falls asleep. If being good for Dean means he can have this more often, it’s just the motivation he needs.

******

When Dean wakes it’s with an armful of Castiel and dark hair tickling his nose. The memories of last night are a bit fuzzy but he knows exactly what happened and smiles down at the still sleeping boy beside him. Ignoring Castiel hadn’t been easy but he knew that it would pay off. Dean knows his misery last night wasn’t faked and Castiel would be a lot more compliant now.

He leaves Castiel in bed and goes to the bathroom, thinking about where to go from here. Training will definitely change a bit, as will some of the rules he established. One thing Dean is really looking forward to is that he will be able to leave the house again. Since he took Castiel home he spent all his time inside with the occasional venture outside into the garden when he was getting cabin fever. At this point he thinks he can trust that Castiel won’t try to escape or do something similarly stupid.

When he goes back to the bedroom he finds Castiel still on the bed, but now awake and staring at him with wide eyes. Dean smiles. “Good morning, sunshine. Time to get up, breakfast is waiting.”

The day passes without incident. To say that Dean is pleased with Castiel’s behavior would be an understatement, Castiel is obedient and willingly follows Dean’s commands but he’s not so overeager that it would seem like he does it out of fear. Dean goes back to handfeeding Castiel and he is more than happy with the way Castiel licks the maple syrup off his fingers. That Castiel (knowingly or not) makes the whole thing an almost pornographic experience is just a bonus.

He even talks to Dean sometimes, asking him if he’s doing okay during their training sessions or asking random questions about his personal life when they take a break. Dean is more than willing to share, after all, Castiel now lives with him and is doing a good job at serving him so he deserves that much.

After Dean spent the better part of the evening sitting in front of the TV while slowly fucking Castiel with one of their toys and enjoying his moans they go upstairs. Castiel seems genuinely surprised when Dean tells him to get onto the bed but he recovers quickly and cuddles up in Dean’s arms once again, letting out a soft sigh. Dean rubs a hand up and down Castiel’s back and thinks about the next day.

He’s looking forward to it, today was a test to see how Castiel would do after his little breakdown the night before and tomorrow a whole new chapter of their relationship will start. Dean can’t wait.

******

 

When Castiel wakes it doesn’t take him long to realize where he is. It was only the second night but he hopes Dean will always let him sleep in his bed from now on, he’s already getting used to the comfort. Dean is still asleep and Castiel watches him for a bit.

The day before was nice, of course Castiel was still reserved when it came to the things Dean had him do, but overall it wasn’t that bad. They even talked, at first Castiel had been very shy and most of the things he had said were either whispered or stuttered but during the day he became more confident. He practically drowned Dean in questions about his life and it ended with Dean promising to teach him about pop culture because according to him he wouldn’t accept someone living in this house who hadn’t seen Star Wars.

Dean’s yawn interrupts his thoughts and he gives the other man a small smile when he opens his eyes. “Good Morning, Dean.”

When Dean emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later Castiel goes to jump off the bed but Dean stops him. “Wait a sec, I got something for you.”

At Castiel’s confused look Dean pulls a small black box out of a drawer and hands it to him. “Open it.”

A small gasp escapes Castiel when he sees the shiny new leather collar inside. It’s black with blue ornaments that match Castiel’s eyes and it looks absolutely beautiful. Castiel never had a problem with what the collar meant, he was a slave now and there wasn’t much he could do about it so he accepted it. But he hated the collar back at the center because it was scratchy and always too tight and though the one Dean had first given him was better it still annoyed him at times.

Now Dean is taking the old collar off and Castiel takes a deep breath before Dean picks up the new one.

Once it sits snugly against his throat Castiel reaches up to touch it. It’s the perfect size and does indeed look nice on him, the inside is padded and wonderfully soft and it’s a perfect fit, tight enough to stay in place and yet he can barely feel it. It’s most certainly a gift he knows to appreciate.

“So what do you think?"

“It’s wonderful, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean grins and ruffles his hair. “Glad you like it. Listen, I’m changing the rules a bit and now is as good a time as any to explain them to you. First of all, you can freely walk around the house, no crawling necessary anymore except when I tell you to. Also I’ll go back to work soon which means you’ll be on your own for most of the day. I still don’t want you on the furniture but feel free to watch TV or whatever when I’m gone. As you know there are more than enough DVDs downstairs and books too. There’s only one condition: I always want you to tell me exactly what you read or watched during the day, got it?”

That he’ll be allowed to entertain himself while Dean’s away is a huge relief, at least he won’t get bored, so he smiles and nods. “Got it.”

“Alright then.” Dean moves towards the door and turns around. “If anything else important comes up I’ll let you know. Right now breakfast sounds like a good idea, come on.” Dean doesn’t even look to see if Castiel is behind him but Castiel gets out of bed and follows, quickly catching up with Dean now that he can walk normally.

When Castiel goes to kneel on his pillow Dean stops him and points at the chair with the dildo instead. It hasn’t been used before and Castiel is a bit scared, but Dean gently guides him to stand next to the chair before taking a bottle of lube out of one of the cabinets and applying a generous amount of it to the dildo. Castiel doesn’t need to be prepped except for a little bit of extra lube since he’s required to sleep with a plug in him and Dean gently pulls the one he’s wearing out, making him hiss.

Then he follows Dean’s instructions and slowly sits down, it takes some time until he’s properly seated but when he is he lets out a relieved sigh. The dildo is big but not painful, and it’s curved just so that it presses right against his prostate, even when Castiel is not moving.

Dean orders him to stay as still as possible and he really seems to enjoy the picture Castiel makes because it takes him a lot longer than usual to set up everything for breakfast.

While Dean is making pancakes Castiel can’t help but rock back and forth on the chair, a few quiet moans escaping him. It feels amazing and it takes a lot of willpower for him to stop, even though he knows he can’t get release anyway.

He looks down at his still caged cock and sighs. It hasn’t bothered him that much until now but it’s been so long since Dean milked him and his balls start to really hurt. Castiel didn’t like the milking, it left him empty, but still wanting release which he couldn’t get. Dean drags him away from his thoughts when he sits down next to him.

Breakfast is weird. Castiel is more than happy that he can finally eat at a table again and the food is good as always but the dildo is extremely distracting and Dean seems more interested in his reactions than in his meal.

It takes them ages to finish and by the time they’re done Castiel is shivering and barely has the energy to look up at Dean who is staring at him thoughtfully.

“Not bad, didn’t think you could keep it together that well. You deserve a little break…well, kind of a break.” Dean winks at him and Castiel doesn’t even bother asking what’s going to happen when he is slowly pulled up by his shoulders.

The dildo slips free, making Castiel wince and Dean puts a new plug into him, this one so small that he can barely hold it in.

They move to the bedroom where Castiel sits down on the bed with Dean standing in front of him. “You ever been tied up? Except the times when I did it?”

The question is a bit unexpected but Castiel just shakes his head.

“Not really. Only once during the examination when I was admitted to the auction house.” He shudders at the memory. Over the last few weeks he got used to being naked and vulnerable, but at that time being naked and having several strangers restrain and examine him was quite a traumatizing experience.

Dean looks at him for a moment and then nods. “Very well, lie down on your back. Hands and feet to the corners.” Dean goes to fetch something from the closet and when Castiel is in position he sees him bringing back the leather cuffs which he promptly uses to tie Castiel’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

“We’ll be doing this a lot in the future so today is dedicated to getting you used to being tied down like this.”

Once Dean has tied Castiel’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts he holds up two more items and Castiel groans. The penis gag comes first and Dean grins. “You should always have something stuffed between your lips.” He kisses Castiel’s forehead once before putting a blindfold in place. They never used one of these before and Castiel makes a small distressed sound but Dean shushes him, gently stroking his cheek and Castiel leans into the touch.

“Just try to relax, I won’t be doing anything else, that’s for another time. Nothing‘s gonna happen to you.” Dean withdraws his hand and, unable to follow him, Castiel lets his head drop back on the pillow. His first instinct is to try and fight the bonds holding him but he knows it’s useless and besides, he doesn’t want to disappoint Dean. Instead he tries to concentrate on listening to Dean’s movements. He’s moving around the room and occasionally Castiel can hear him opening a drawer or the closet, followed by rustling sounds. Either he’s preparing something or tidying up the room. Soon he loses interest, it’s not like Castiel can see him and he trusts that Dean won’t break his promise. Nothing will happen to him.

At one point he attempts to figure out how long he’s lying there but that’s not an easy task when you can’t see and have no concept of time.

For lack of anything better to do Castiel soon finds himself absently sucking on the penis gag in his mouth. He can’t hear Dean anymore but he doesn’t think about what he could be doing right now. Castiel is just wondering how much longer he’ll have to wait.

Not very long as it turns out, because suddenly Dean speaks up. “Damn Cas, even for fear of repeating myself, you look really fucking good with a cock in your mouth, even if it’s a fake one.”

The blindfold is removed and Castiel has to blink against the bright light in the room before looking up at a pair of green eyes.

“In case you were wondering, you’ve been here for about two hours. After lunch you can take a short break and then we’re going to do another session like that.” Dean keeps talking while undoing the restraints holding him to the bed. “Next time I’ll also touch you a bit, not much, just testing the waters and your responsiveness in that position. Now get up, we’re going downstairs and I’ll make lunch. The gag stays in until it’s ready.”

Lunch is much the same as breakfast, Castiel has to sit on the chair again and he can barely concentrate on his food. Afterwards he takes a little nap in his basket in the living room before Dean wakes him an hour later for their next session.

This time he’s only left alone for a few minutes before Dean starts running his hands all over Castiel’s body, gently massaging his muscles and Castiel sighs, relaxing despite his brain telling him to be an alert. “You’re beautiful, you know that? I’m so glad Ellen bought you for me, playing with you is the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

Dean continues his ministrations and starts repeatedly brushing his thumbs over Castiel’s nipples, making him squirm and push his chest up as far as possible because he needs more. “Like that? God, you’re such a nipple whore, I love it. Reminds me that I still have to get you to come just by playing with your tits, we need to try that again soon.”

Dean pulls away and Castiel can hear him moving towards one of the dressers on the other side of the room. When he comes back he sits down somewhere at the food of the bed. Something suddenly tickles Castiel’s balls and his protests are muffled by the gag as he tries to move away. His cock is still locked up, his balls are so full they hurt, and having them teased with what Castiel now realizes is probably a fluffy paintbrush is just at the border between pleasure and pain.

Dean keeps stroking though, at one point even reaching down with his hand to cup them and Castiel chokes back a sob. Thankfully Dean stops then and quickly undoes the gag and blindfold, stroking Castiel’s cheek. “Don’t cry, baby, you did so well. I promise we’re done for today, okay?”

Castiel nods weakly and lets Dean untie him before sitting up. He spends the rest of the day following Dean around the house, watching him as he does the dishes and vacuum-cleans the living room. In the evening he’s more than happy to crawl into bed next to Dean, falling asleep with his head on the other man’s chest and fingers carding through his hair.

******

As Dean watches Castiel, this time wearing a very aesthetically pleasing ball gag, hop on the table he thinks about their progress the day before.

It was a good sign that Castiel was so pliable and relaxed when he’d been tied down, it would make similar things in the future much easier for both of them. He got a bit concerned when Castiel reacted so strongly to having his balls touched which brings them here now.

It’s been too long since he milked his boy for the first time and with not being allowed an orgasm ever since, Castiel must feel full to bursting. When he’s in the proper position on all fours Dean pulls out the plug before lubing up his fingers. He has more than enough toys for this, but there’s just nothing better than making a slave come apart with your own fingers.

There are drops of precome already clinging to the tip of the cock cage and Dean gathers them up with his fingers, smearing the fluid over Castiel’s lips that are stretched around the gag. It’s filthy and sexy and Dean is so looking forward to the day when he can actually open his pants and let Castiel take care of the boner he always gets during their sessions. But it’s not the time for that yet.

“You look real pretty like this babe. It’s a good look on you.” Castiel just stares at him.

“I know you don’t like this, but it’s necessary, okay? Don’t want you getting any lasting damage.” He sees Castiel nod almost imperceptibly and immediately pushes two fingers in. Castiel doesn’t even tense up anymore, instead he rocks his hips and willingly fucks himself on the fingers inside of him.

Dean doesn’t need long to find his prostate, already used to finding that spot with his fingers and starts rubbing it relentlessly. Castiel’s moans are muffled by the gag but they’re still like music to Dean’s ears. Keeping an eye on the strips of come dropping from Castiel’s soft cock he cups his balls with his free hand, trying to coax even the last drops out of them. Castiel whines, but doesn’t try to get away, and Dean presses a kiss to the small of his back.

“Everything’s fine, just a little longer.”

Eventually the steady flow of come turns into a few drops and then stops entirely, prompting Dean to pull his fingers out. Castiel is shivering and curls up in fetal position on the table as soon as Dean put the plug back in and cleaned the space on the table underneath him. Dean kinda pities him. Castiel is doing a good job and if it stays like that he definitely earned a reward.

Dean orders Castiel to kneel so he can actually look him in the eyes.

“You’re doing really well, and I’m happy with your progress. If you keep that up there’s definitely a reward for you to look forward to. I’ll still limit you to one orgasm per week – maybe two on special occasions – and I can’t promise that I won’t tease and edge you for a few hours before that. But I guarantee you that you will get a pleasurable release if you keep doing good work like now. Okay?”

Castiel’s eyes are wide and he nods hurriedly mumbling something that sounds like ‘thank you’ behind the gag. Dean lets him rest after that, he still has some stuff to get done if he wants to be prepared for going back to work tomorrow.

It was difficult leaving Castiel behind but Dean was confident that he wouldn’t come back home to an empty or destroyed house. He had given Castiel permission to read or watch TV, and he cleaned out a shelf in the kitchen where he put microwaveable food and other snacks Castiel was allowed to eat in his absence. Dean was hoping things would go well.

Work isn’t much different than usual, his clients and the slaves he works with don’t care much about his personal life. The only ones who actually ask him about Castiel are Ellen, Jo and Benny while they are sitting around a table during lunch break.

Dean called Ellen a few times during the last weeks but now that he can properly talk to her he talks for close to an hour about Castiel and what they’ve done. Ellen and Benny don’t seem impressed but that was expected. They know that Dean is good and any other outcome would have surprised them far more. Jo just seems really happy for him that things are going well and although Dean is sad that he can’t spend as much time with Castiel as he wants because of work, he can’t deny that it’s good talking to his colleagues – who are practically his family - again.

When Dean gets home he finds Castiel on the rug in front of the TV, watching what looks like a documentary about penguins. “Hey there, Cas. How was your day?”

Castiel looks up at him and without further prompting answers.

“I’ve read the first three chapters of Harry Potter, watched six Adventure Time episodes and this documentary.”

Dean is impressed that he remembered the rules about giving him exact information about his activities and smiles. “Okay. I hope you enjoy Harry Potter, they’re fucking amazing. Anyway, I’m starving so I’m gonna make dinner. Feel free to continue watching.”

Castiel just nods and turns towards the TV again, making Dean pause. He stares at the boy for a few more seconds before heading to the kitchen. He can’t quite place it but something feels off about Castiel.

Nothing changes in the next few days.

Dean goes to work and when he comes back home Castiel gives his little report in a monotone voice before more or less ignoring him. He doesn’t smile, barely talks, doesn’t cuddle in bed and is generally unresponsive. Dean actually has to feed him via a bowl on the floor because he looked absolutely miserable when he was asked to sit on the chair or eat from Dean’s hand. He said he wasn’t sick and Dean believes him but something is wrong and Dean has to find out what it is.

They never do anything after Dean comes home from work, instead Dean just keeps a close eye on Castiel, silently watching him. There are also other things he occupies himself with, two packages had arrived in the mail and while Castiel was still blankly staring at the TV screen, Dean goes to the bedroom to unpack the first.

He ordered the fucking machine a week ago and is more than happy that it finally arrived. Setting it up doesn’t take too long and he just hopes he’ll get Castiel to come around soon because he’s itching to put the device to the test.

Castiel glances at him while he’s unpacking and setting up the second delivery in the living room. It’s a treadmill and Castiel actually looks at him for a few seconds with a confused stare before turning back to the TV. Dean wants to ‘officially’ give the treadmill to him, he bought it so Castiel could exercise at least a little bit, after all he couldn’t just go outside or play any sports. With Castiel’s recent behavior in mind Dean decides to wait until things got better before explaining that to him.

A week.

Castiel has been a lump of misery for a whole week, and when Dean gets home on Friday evening to him curled up in front of the TV once again, something just snaps. He needs to talk to Castiel today, so after dinner (if you can call Castiel warily eyeing the bowl in front of him ‘dinner’) Dean drags him to the living room and pulls him down on his lap so Castiel ends up straddling him.

They’ve never been in this position before and Castiel looks faintly surprised but Dean finds he rather likes it, it’s easy to trail his hands down Castiel’s back to his ass to play with the plug there.

“So. Talk. Is there any even remotely reasonable explanation for your behavior?”

Castiel doesn’t look at him but mumbles almost inaudibly. “Yes.”

When nothing else comes Dean tries again. “And are you going to tell me what exactly that is?”

This time Castiel looks up. “You’re going to work.”

That was unexpected but Dean is stunned for only a moment. “Yeah I am. So what? Come on, Castiel, we’re not playing 20 questions here, just fucking tell me what’s going on. Do you not like being left alone or what?”

At first it doesn’t look like Castiel will answer but then he takes a deep breath and explains. “You’re going to work. And I know you work with other slaves there, that you train them, and what if you find someone who’s better than me? Someone who can give you more than I can? Are you going to sell me?”

Dean can’t do much more than stare at Castiel for a few moments because did he hear that right? “Wait, are you telling me you’re jealous?”

Castiel blushes and looks down but nods, and Dean feels almost bad for laughing. “Cas, I’m not gonna replace you if that’s what you think. The slaves I work with are really just that, parts of my work. And I make a point of not confusing personal life with work. Besides, why would I ever want to get rid of you? You’re perfect, you’re beautiful, obedient and a natural at taking cock. Believe me when I say that I wouldn’t find anyone I liked better than you even if I specifically looked for someone. Now that this is out of the way do you think you can behave?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Dean.”

“No problem, Cas. Now get up, we’re going to the bedroom there’s something I want to do.” Castiel looks surprised, probably because they never did anything when Dean had come home from work, but he gets up and follows Dean to the bedroom.

Dean doesn’t tell him at first what’s going to happen and Castiel looks a bit apprehensive but as soon as he’s stretched out on the bed and properly tied down Dean explains.

“Technically I should punish you for misbehaving, but I think you know what you did wasn’t okay and you’ll never do it again. So instead I decided to reward you. For one because you told me about what concerned you even if I had to dig a bit and secondly because I can’t help but think that it’s kinda cute that you were jealous. Also you don’t get gagged this time because I want to hear you.”

Castiel looks more confused with every word that comes out of Dean’s mouth and it’s quite frankly adorable. Dean can’t help reaching down to rub and pinch his nipples, enjoying the whine that gets him. With one last tug he lets go and steps back, pulling the necklace he’s wearing over his head. He holds up the key attached to it so Castiel can see it and watching the realization dawn on his face is highly amusing.

Castiel lets out a sob as Dean slowly pulls the cage off his cock and Dean is immediately there to calm him.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I’ll make you feel so good. Look at that, barely out and you’re already almost completely hard. Someone seems to be really desperate, huh?”

Dean kneels between Castiel’s legs, who is squirming, and Dean isn’t sure if he tries to get closer to him or away. There are tears on Castiel’s cheeks and Dean gently traces the length of his cock with his fingertips.

“You really want to come, don’t you? Say it.”

Castiel looks at him with pleading eyes and he sounds like he’s begging.

“I want to come. Please, Dean. _Need._ ”

Normally Dean prefers to play with his victims some more, to make them beg and scream, but not now. So he just wraps his hands around Castiel’s dick, using the precome collected at the tip to properly jack him off. As expected, it doesn’t last long.

Castiel is a moaning mess in seconds, and when Dean reaches up to give one of his nipples a vicious tug he’s gone, shooting his load all over Dean’s hand and his own chest. Dean helps him through his orgasm, enjoying the sight of a heavily breathing but completely blissed out Castiel.

Once Castiel comes down from his high Dean starts running his fingers through the mess on his chest and makes him lick them clean until there’s not a single drop of come left. Castiel looks ready to pass out and Dean leaves to get a wet cloth to properly clean his soft cock and balls. When he’s done he locks the cage back into place and unties Castiel, lying down next to him.

Almost immediately he has his arms full of Castiel and he pulls him closer. He hears him mutter a quiet “thank you, Dean” before his breathing evens out and he’s fast asleep.

Castiel is almost scarily excited the next day, he nearly jumps up and down when Dean lets him use the treadmill for the first time and even when Dean announces that he wants to try out a few new things his enthusiasm isn’t stopped. At least the fucking machine seems to intimidate him a bit but he doesn’t protest as he lets himself be tied down.

Dean puts the ball gag in place before taking two pillows and placing them under Castiel’s hips so the machine has easier access. It’s not the first time that Dean is happy he keeps Castiel plugged, he’s immediately ready and after applying lube to the dildo attached to the machine he places the tip of it against Castiel’s hole before pushing it in.

There’s practically no resistance and when it’s halfway in, Dean sits back to admire the view. Castiel always looks good with a cock in him but seeing him getting fucked by the machine is going to be especially pleasing. He’s still relatively calm, shifting a bit on the bed but that will be gone soon.

When Dean turns the machine on, keeping in on the lowest setting, Castiel starts getting restless. Dean knows it’s not enough, that the slow motions of the machine are barely enough to give any pleasure and Castiel desperately tries to fuck himself on it, movements restricted by his bonds. Happy with the set up Dean stands and looks at Castiel.

“I have to answer some emails so I’ll be over there in the armchair with the laptop. Have fun.”

He ignores the whining noises coming from the bed, plopping down into his seat and getting to work. He isn’t very productive, but how could he be when Castiel is lying a few feet away, writhing on the bed while getting fucked by a machine. Only once in the two hours they’re there does Dean get up to apply some more lube to the dildo but otherwise he is content watching his boy suffer.

Deciding he won’t get any more work done today like this he walks over to the bed and is greeted with a pair of half-lidded blue eyes.

“Enjoying yourself there? I think it would be okay to speed things up a bit, don’t you think?”

He isn’t sure whether the sound Castiel makes is one of agreement or not but it’s not like he cares and then he’s choosing a higher setting, making Castiel scream behind his gag.

“Jesus, look at that greedy little hole of yours. I keep you plugged all day but that’s not enough for you, is it? Never thought you’d turn into such a slut.” Castiel isn’t even looking at him anymore, he has his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. Dean leans down to take one of his nipples into his mouth and sucks on it while he uses his right hand to tug at the other one. He loves feeling them harden under his actions and if the muffled moans coming from above him are anything to go by, Castiel enjoys it too. They’re the only sounds in the room aside from the whirring of the machine and Dean loses himself in them while he continues sucking and nibbling at Castiel’s chest.

His boy is crying and shaking by the time he finally stops and Dean wipes the tears away with his thumbs before turning off the machine. Almost immediately Castiel goes completely limp, sniffling quietly while Dean goes to pull out the dildo and admires the sight of his gaping hole, clenching around nothing.

“Feeling a bit empty, are we? Don’t worry I got just the right thing for you.”

Castiel’s eyes go wide at the sight of the vibrating plug, it’s only medium sized, but it’s still torture when turned on, and Dean grins when he pushes it in and presses a button, keeping it on the lowest setting. “Let this keep you filled up until tomorrow.”

Dean spends the rest of the day watching Castiel who is always either trying to move around on wobbly legs or lying in his basket, panting and moaning quietly. He looks almost ridiculously grateful when Dean turns off the vibrations for the night and if Dean plans on waking him up by turning them back on to the highest setting, well, he doesn’t need to know.

As much fun as using the fucking machine was, Dean has different plans for today. He has Castiel lying on the bed, on his stomach for once.

“On your knees, ass in the air. Keep your head and shoulders on the bed and put your arms so I can tie them to your legs.”

He doesn’t check if Castiel listens, instead going to fetch the rope he then uses to tie Castiel’s wrists to his knees, effectively keeping him in position. It leaves Castiel beautifully exposed and he takes a moment to admire his bound form, before kneeling behind him on the bed and gently pulling out the plug.

Without warning Dean leans down and starts licking at the fluttering pink hole, making Castiel cry out. Dean has never given much thought to rimming, has never done it with one of his partners before and it was too intimate to do with the other slaves back at the training center. He wasn’t sure whether he would actually be good at it but after only a few licks at his sensitive hole Castiel already has his face buried in the pillow trying to muffle his cries so he doesn’t seem to be that bad.

Driven by instinct more than anything else Dean seals his lips around the rim and _sucks,_ and he has to grab Castiel to keep him still, otherwise he probably would’ve knocked them both off the bed. Happy with that reaction the next thing he tries is wiggling his tongue inside and at that point Castiel actually starts rocking his hips, trying to fuck himself on it.

Dean moves his tongue around and the muffled noises he gets from Castiel for that are enough to make up for the weird taste of the lube that’s still in there. It’s fun and having Castiel whining and trembling under his hands just adds to the experience. Dean keeps alternating between fucking him and just licking his hole until his tongue starts to feel like it’s gonna fall off and he has to stop.

As always he plugs Castiel back up before untying him and Castiel looks so exhausted that Dean almost feels bad about what he’s planning on doing in the afternoon. Almost.

He lets Castiel take a short nap after lunch before calling him upstairs. This time he ties Castiel’s wrists directly above him to the headboard and he grins at the suspicious look on the boy’s face. Instead of tying him down in the usual spread eagle position Dean takes Castiel’s legs and bends them, pushing them backwards until the knees touch Castiel’s chest. To properly keep them in position he puts a spreaderbar between Castiel’s knees, connecting it with a short chain to his collar.

“There, that should do the trick. You look good like this, y’know, all open and exposed like the little slut you are.”

He spanks Castiel’s hole with two fingers and the resulting scream reminds him that one important piece is still missing. When he walks back to the bed with the penis gag in hand Castiel whimpers and shakes his head but obediently opens up. There are a few muffled protests when Dean puts the machine into position and pulls out the plug but Dean ignores them in favor of properly lubing the toy and Castiel up.

This time he uses the highest setting the machine has to offer and he sits back to watch Castiel writhe and scream on the bed. Dean only lets him suffer for about half an hour this time, but it’s still enough to turn him into a wailing mess, and when he turns the machine off Castiel looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Sorry, Cas but you know the rules. One orgasm per week so you’ll have to wait at least five more days. In the meantime I think you can stay like this for a bit longer, you make a pretty sight.”

Grinning, Dean turns around and goes to sit in the armchair, watching Castiel who is trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. There’s still some time before Dean has to go prepare his things for work the next day and he plans on spending it well.

******

Dean is at work and Castiel is bored. Okay, not exactly bored and more in this headspace you get in when you watch TV while not actually watching at all. He keeps thinking about the last weekend and the things Dean did to him.

It was harder than most things they had done before but he has to admit that it wasn’t that bad. Friday had been the best day, Dean let him come and it was without a doubt the best orgasm in his life. Then came the more difficult parts but Dean never hurt him. It was just that Dean rimming him or the machine fucking him felt absolutely amazing and knowing that he could feel like that but not get any relief was terribly frustrating.

Luckily it’s Friday again and the week is over so there might actually be release in store for him in the near future. The only thing they did during the week was cuddling, and that excessively.

Castiel never would have thought that Dean (or himself for that matter) could be this affectionate but he truly enjoyed sitting on Dean’s lap while the man was watching TV, nuzzling his neck and feeling strong arms wrapped around him.

More than once he sat with his back to Dean’s chest and Dean would wrap one hand around the cock cage, just holding it. This probably should have made Castiel uncomfortable, but in reality it just made him feel safe and protected and he didn’t want to examine too closely why that was. Once, Dean ordered him to spread his legs wider so he could pull the plug out and push two fingers in, and Castiel let his head fall back, resting it on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean played with him for close to an hour, just gently fucking him with his fingers and Castiel wasn’t even desperate for release this time, he just felt loose and content.

Another first during the week was when Dean went with him outside to the garden one nice evening. The house itself was far enough from the other houses in the street so that no one could actually see them. There was another basket and Castiel curled up in it while Dean sat on the lawn chair next to it.

The garden was nice. There was an apple tree on one side with lots of flowers around it and on the other side there was a small pool. Dean told him that he could go outside whenever he wanted as long as Dean was at home. The pool was also free for use and meant as another tool for exercising along with the treadmill. Castiel enjoyed soaking in the last sunlight of the day and Dean promised that they would spend more time outside from now on.

Truth be told, it was all actually rather nice and Castiel couldn’t complain. He is a bit grumpy when the rest of Friday passes with cuddles but no orgasm, but Dean promises him that it’s going to happen this weekend and that lets him sleep more peacefully.

There was one thing always bothering Castiel throughout his time with Dean and in the morning he’s once again reminded what it is when he feels morning wood pressed against his hip. It still confuses him that Dean never fucked him or at least ordered him to give him a blow job. There had been enough training for that after all. Castiel has never even seen Dean’s cock and at this point he thinks it might stay like that and he’s weirdly disappointed by it.

Dean is already awake and must see some of this thought process on Castiel’s face because he gives him a quizzical look. Castiel has no idea how to even begin to explain this so he settles for rubbing himself against Dean’s hard on and looks up at the other man expectantly. Dean smiles and kisses him on the forehead, murmuring ‘soon’, before he gets up and goes to the bathroom, leaving Castiel on the bed, even more confused than before.

‘Soon’ turns out to be the evening of the same day. Castiel was already getting suspicious because all Dean asked for that day was that they relax a bit outside in the sun. He even let Castiel go for a swim in the pool.

Now he’s on the bed once again, this time with only his hands tied above his head and Dean is standing at the foot of the bed, smiling.

“I was planning on doing it anyway and since you were so curious this morning this really makes it the right time. I’ll make sure you finally get a real cock in you and I hope for your sake you like it because it’s going to happen a lot from here on out.”

He finally pulls his boxers down and Castiel gasps. Dean is big. Not big enough to actually scare him but it is slightly intimidating, especially when Castiel thinks about his own cock, small and soft in its cage.

He watches Dean strut around the room and starts fidgeting when Dean comes back with the nipple clamps and, to Castiel’s delight, the key to the cage. Dean unlocks it and Castiel sighs as it’s slipped off, but he doesn’t have much time to enjoy this new freedom because suddenly Dean is straddling his chest and Castiel finds himself with a big, hard cock right in front of his face. Dean is grinning down at him and takes his own cock in hand, rubbing the tip all over Castiel’s face, spreading precome over his skin.

“Open up, Cas. I finally want to use that pretty mouth of yours.”

Dean immediately pushes in and Castiel is grateful for all the deep-throating training because it’s the only thing that keeps him from gagging now. It’s rough and messy, with Dean gripping his head and fucking his mouth.

“Oh, fuck. Jesus Christ, Cas, do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? Shit!”

Castiel doesn’t even have the time to show off his skills because suddenly his mouth is empty and Castiel feels almost a bit disappointed when he looks up at Dean who is still sitting on his chest, but just out of reach. “Sorry, Cas, if I keep doing this the whole thing is gonna be over a lot sooner than planned.”

He scoots backwards until he’s kneeling between Castiel’s legs and then lifts up the nipple clamps and clips them on. Castiel can’t suppress a small groan, for him the clamps are always just on the border between pleasure and pain. Dean, apparently happy with his work, grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and covers his cock with the clear liquid.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I’m gonna make you feel good, promise. You deserve it.”

Castiel doesn’t breathe when Dean pulls out the plug and slides in until he’s balls deep inside of him. At first they just stare at each other but then Dean reaches up to give the chain that’s connecting the clamps a few tugs, and it’s enough of a distraction that Castiel doesn’t notice Dean moving right away.

When he becomes more aware of Dean’s movements he starts rocking his hips in time with Dean’s thrusts. It’s not sweet and gentle by any means but it’s also not the same as the rough fucking his mouth received earlier. Castiel has to admit that it feels really good and soon he has his eyes closed, moaning shamelessly as Dean moves above him.

“You’re taking my cock so well, just as expected. And you’re so fucking tight even though I keep you plugged all the time. I wish I could stay like this forever.”

Castiel really hopes they don’t because he needs to come and the way Dean plays with his clamped nipples only furthers that need. His cock is hard and heavy, bouncing between them, and Dean somehow manages to hit his prostate on nearly every single thrust which just makes Castiel feel like he’s going crazy.

He looks up at Dean with tears in his eyes and then Dean grins and leans down and actually _kisses_ him. It’s enough to tip Castiel over the edge and his scream is muffled by Dean’s mouth as his stomach is covered in white fluid.

Dean manages a few more thrusts before he’s coming too, moaning against Castiel’s lips.

Neither of them move for a while, and they just lie there panting, feeling each other’s breath on their skin. Eventually Dean pulls away, slipping his softening cock out and Castiel whines at the feeling of emptiness.

“You always need something in your ass, don’t you? Doesn’t even matter if it’s fake or real.”

Dean chuckles as he pushes a shiny new plug into him, trapping his come inside of him. “My perfect little slut.”

It sounds almost affectionate but Castiel can feel his cheeks burning though he knows it’s the truth. With wearing a plug practically 24/7 he’s gotten so used to them that it always feels like something is missing when there isn’t one inside of him. He doesn’t know how to feel about that.

Dean is cleaning him up, paying special attention to his cock before locking it in the cage. Castiel hisses when the nipple clamps come off, but he relaxes when Dean unties him and as soon as the other man is in bed Castiel curls himself around him, giving a happy sigh. Dean holds him close and Castiel, still in pure bliss from his orgasm, falls asleep quickly.

The next day starts with Dean pointing down at his own crotch and Castiel doesn’t have to be asked twice. He sets to work, using all the things he’s learned during training. In between deep-throating him, licking along the vein on the underside of his cock and teasing the slit with his tongue Castiel doesn’t even notice when Dean’s orgasm is approaching and barely manages to swallow all of Dean’s load without wasting any.

The rest of the day is mostly spent relaxing outside and cuddling while watching TV where Dean pulls Castiel into his lap with Castiel’s back against his chest. Dean uses his own legs to spread Castiel’s a little wider and then wraps his arms around him to tweak his nipples. Castiel is pretty sure that Dean isn’t actually watching whatever is on TV, because he spends the better part of an hour tugging, pinching and rubbing the little nubs and all Castiel can do is try not to squirm too much, resting his head back on Dean’s shoulder while he’s trying not to scream at the by now painful sensation.

Unfortunately Dean isn’t done after that, his hands wander lower and one cups his balls, gently squeezing and toying with them while the other goes to the plug, pulling a bit of it out before pushing back in. It’s another half hour of torment and Castiel soon loses the fight against the tears.

When Dean finally stops his hands come up to brush the tears away and Castiel feels a kiss being pressed against his neck. The hands start to wander again and Castiel tenses but all Dean does is cup his caged cock and balls, just holding them like he does so often when they’re in bed falling asleep. It’s a possessive gesture but somehow it always makes Castiel feel safe and calm and the two of them finally settle down to properly watch some TV before heading upstairs later.

Another week passes and a new element is added to their relationship, one Castiel likes a lot more than he previously thought he would. It’s a busy week for Dean and they don’t really have time to do anything but somewhere along the way Dean enlists Castiel as his personal cockwarmer.

At first Castiel found the whole thing weird but after actually giving it a try he has to admit he quite likes it. The only thing that’s really difficult about it is that he has to stay as still as possible – not really his strong suit. But in the end it always works out. When Dean comes home from work he gets himself hard, puts a cock ring on and pulls Castiel into his lap so he can slip inside of him.

They stay like this for hours while they watch TV and although Dean often strokes his hands up and down Castiel’s arms and sides he never takes it further, apparently just as content with the situation as Castiel.

Until now, on the few occasions where Dean had to do work at home in his office, Castiel had often stayed in the basket next to the desk. Now he spends all his time underneath it, holding Dean’s soft cock in his mouth, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue. He loves when Dean pets his hair and how satisfied Dean looks even after two hours of desk work.

Then there are the times where Dean sits against the headboard of the bed, reading, always completely naked. He has his legs spread so Castiel can fit between them and wrap his lips around Dean’s cock. One time he pulls away and Dean gives him a look that’s half surprise, half disappointment but Castiel leans back down to lick at Dean’s balls before taking them in his mouth for a change while Dean’s soft cock rests against his face. Apparently it was a good move because now Dean is grinning at him and starts stroking his hair as he goes back to reading.

Sometime later Dean gently tugs at his hair and Castiel switches back to Dean’s cock again, no questions asked.

Between the whole cocksucking training, actual blowjobs and cockwarming, Castiel developed what could almost be called an obsession with Dean’s cock and balls. Not that this is really a bad thing for him. Castiel loves giving blowjobs and maybe he’s sometimes a bit self-indulgent when he starts rubbing and pressing his face against Dean’s crotch but Dean hasn’t complained yet so Castiel figures he’s good.

What he doesn’t like so much is face fucking, but fortunately Dean doesn’t do that often. Castiel prefers being able to decide what he wants to do and to apply his skills. He’s very proud of how fast he can bring Dean to orgasm. Even Dean coming all over his face isn’t a big deal and he actually likes carrying around the evidence of what happened. Somehow he can’t bring himself to be ashamed.

On the following weekend Dean announces that he wants to try making Castiel come by playing with his nipples again. They only did that in the very beginning when Castiel moved in and apparently it’s time to give it another go. Dean makes it very clear that Castiel will only get an orgasm this weekend if he manages to come like this and Castiel isn’t sure whether this is supposed to be motivational or a barely concealed threat.

Once again tied down to the bed Castiel watches as Dean takes the cock cage off and then walks away to fetch a pair of nipple clamps and a penis gag.

“I know I said it a hundred times already but I love seeing your lips stretched around something. Oh, don’t look at me like that, you love sucking cock and we both know it.”

Dean grins as he buckles the gag and Castiel tracks his movements as he leans down to take one of Castiel’s nipples into his mouth, pinching the other one. Castiel tries to use the sensations to get himself closer to the edge but it doesn’t work, his cock stays hard, not getting anywhere near the relief he so desperately wants. Once Dean made sure that both of Castiel’s nipples are hard and wanting, he brings out the clamps and Castiel moans when Dean keeps tugging on the chain.

Time passes and with it the chances of an orgasm are sinking.

Eventually Dean stops, unclamping one nipple and taking it into his mouth to nibble and suck on it. Castiel is getting desperate but this time he tries to focus on the sensation in his nipples instead of the need to come and it seems to be working. He can feel the heat burning in him and in one final attempt to succeed he starts furiously sucking on the gag, imagining it’s Dean’s cock, and it gives him the small push he needed.

He comes with a muffled cry and barely registers Dean completely removing the clamps. When his mind clears a bit he stares up at a widely grinning Dean and he gives a small smile around the gag in return.

******

Castiel was doing great and Dean is more than happy with what they accomplished in the past few weeks.

One of his new favorite things is letting Castiel ride him. Just lying back and watching Castiel move above him, desperately fucking himself on Dean’s cock is truly a wonderful thing. Sometimes he uses the nipple clamps on Castiel and plays with them but mostly he just lets Castiel run the show, it is great entertainment after all.

With Castiel becoming fully trained Dean finally decides that it’s okay to invite people over and show off his results. For the occasion he orders Castiel to stay on all fours during the day and exchanges his usual plug for one with a fluffy black tail that makes him look even cuter than he already is. In a last minute decision he also adds a pair of nipple clamps with little silver bells on them that ring merrily whenever Castiel moves.

When the guests arrive Castiel is very tense but soon seems to be relaxing, even under their interested stares. Sam, Jess and Jo pretty much coo the whole time over how beautiful and cute Castiel is, while Ellen and Benny want to know every little detail about his training and congratulate Dean on a job well done. Dean falls all over himself to thank Ellen for giving Castiel to him in the first place but she just laughs and says that he deserved it.

During dinner Castiel is kneeling next to his chair, eating from a bowl. Usually Dean would handfeed him but he needs to pay attention to his guests so this will have to do for today.

They spend the rest of the evening watching TV in the living room, where Dean sits down on the sofa and pulls Castiel back against his chest. Occasionally he flicks the bells attached to Castiel’s nipples or gives his balls a squeeze, making the others turn their heads, but mostly Dean leaves him alone and all too soon it’s time to say goodbye.

When the door closes, Castiel lets out a deep sigh. Dean knows it was difficult for him, having all these strangers in the house but he was on his best behavior and Dean appreciates it. “You did a good job today, handled this situation a lot better than I expected.”

He gently runs his fingers through the mop of dark hair and Castiel looks up at him, giving a small smile before leaning forward and mouthing at Dean’s cock through his pants. Dean is taken aback for a second but then he can’t help but laugh.

“Awww, look at you, you poor little slut. Been deprived of cock all day, haven’t you. Well, come on then, show me what you got.”

Dean will never not be impressed by how quickly Castiel manages to free his cock from his pants with only his teeth, but he’s not going to complain. All Dean has to do is lean back against the wall and hang on for the ride, Castiel can do things with his tongue that are so good Dean is surprised they aren’t illegal.

Castiel suckles on the head for a bit, tongue playing with the slit before he starts bobbing his head, making Dean groan. The training really is paying off. Dean is getting close, and suddenly Castiel swallows him whole and that’s it. Dean is gone, he throws his head back and thrusts into Castiel’s mouth while he rides out his orgasm.

He barely manages to stay upright and when he looks down Castiel has already pulled off and is now cleaning Dean’s softening cock with little kitten licks. Dean smiles and pets him, sending another silent thank you to Ellen for what has to be the best present in history.

When they finally manage to get to the bedroom, Dean takes off the nipple clamps and replaces the tail plug with a normal one. Castiel squirms a bit but mostly he just seems tired and since Dean is still very sleepy from his orgasm it doesn’t take very long for them to fall asleep.

******

Their routine more or less stays the same. During the week Castiel spends the days reading, watching TV, or running on the treadmill, and Dean usually doesn’t ask for much besides some cuddling, cockwarming and a quick blowjob when he comes home after work.

Weekends are the time for more intense stuff and Castiel often spends a good part of them tied up and fucked by either Dean or the machine. On the days where he gets his orgasm Castiel can usually prepare himself for endless edging and teasing.

One of the most unfair things is when Dean uses the leather cuffs that bind Castiel’s hands to the outside of his thighs, just out of reach of his cock. The cage comes off then, replaced by a cock ring and, if Dean’s feeling particularly mean that day, he uses the nipple clamps and a vibrating plug. Castiel sometimes spends hours like this, he has the option to turn onto his stomach and rut against the bed to get a bit of friction but the cock ring always keeps him from getting what he really wants. By the end of it he’s usually crying and begging, most of the time muffled by one of the gags Dean always makes him wear.

No matter how much Dean decides to torture him that day though, he always keeps his promise to grant Castiel his release. At the end of the day Castiel feels strung out and exhausted, but also happy and sated. It’s been exactly a year since the day he was caught which means nearly one year since he met Dean and things have changed so much since then.

Castiel finds himself more and more often seeking Dean’s touch, sexual or not. He kneels next to Dean and gently headbutts his leg to ask for cuddles or, when he’s in a more playful mood, he just presses his face against Dean’s crotch, nuzzling it. Sometimes he still thinks that he shouldn’t be so eager to be touched by Dean, because he’s basically still nothing more than property, but he can’t help enjoying his attentions.

Castiel is cared for, he has food, a roof above his head and he gets pleasure out of the things they do, even if he doesn’t always get to come. Dean is nice, and with the man’s soft cock in his mouth and fingers running through his hair Castiel is actually quite content.

When Dean looks down at him he tries to smile back as good as he can with his mouth stuffed full. Castiel’s life is not perfect by any means but he’s still happy with where he is now.


End file.
